Cazada
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: •Oneshot•Odiaba ser secuestrada, amarrada y no poder utilizar mi agua control con el Espíritu Azul ¿quién demonios se creía? Pero lo que más odiaba es que jamás me lo había quitado de la cabeza, había sido cazada por su amor y tenía qué saber quién era...


Disclaimer**; **_Los personajes de __**Avatar: la leyenda de Aang**__ son propiedad de __**Nickelodeon**__ y sus respectivos creadores._**  
><strong>  
>Resúmen; <em>Odiaba ser secuestrada, amarrada y no poder utilizar mi agua control con el Espíritu Azul ¿quién demonios se creía? Pero lo que más odiaba de eso es que jamás me lo había quitado de la cabeza, había sido cazada por su amor y tenía qué saber quién era.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Cazada<strong>

**Oneshot**

"_Sé que todavía sigues aquí, mirándome, queriéndome, puedo sentir que me estás hundiendo. Temiéndote, amándote. Cazándote puede olerte vivo, tu corazón está latiendo en mi cabeza"  
>— Haunted, Evanescence<em>

— ¿Quién demonios eres? — Le espeté molesta cuando me vi forjada a separarme de mis amigos, cuando me vi menos.

Tenía las manos atadas, sabía de antemano que podía hacer Agua control, lo sabía… pero cada que veía esa estúpida máscara sentía que se burlaba de mí, de mis fallos, de mis poderes — ¿Te crees lo suficientemente poderoso? — Le dije con burla — Bueno si es así, ¡desátame! Peleemos.

Pero aquella persona no había dicho nada, sólo me jalaba como si fuese su maldita mascota, y me percaté que lo odiaba, alguna vez Aang me había dicho del Espíritu Azul, e inclusive cuando me vi imposibilitada y llevada a rastras por él en la pelea, Aang lo había mirado sorprendido como si lo conociera de antemano, como si fuese una traición. Seguí caminando sin saber a dónde llegaríamos, a dónde me llevaría, había sido cuidadoso en que nadie nos siguiera, en que le costara trabajo a Appa, a Aang y a mi hermano. ¿En qué momento había perdido la batalla? Me sentía débil, sin mis poderes prácticamente no era nada. Probablemente Toph podría escucharnos, podría seguirnos… probablemente.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? — Volví a preguntarle aunque sabía que no me contestaría, era de noche y me sentía cansada, Azula nos había perseguido sin descanso ni tregua — ¿Quieres al Avatar? — Le dije con cinismo.

Se paró, y jaló la cuerda de mis manos, sentí un dolor en el estómago no pude evitar sentir una especie de miedo pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de eso, sabía que lo había molestado. Aunque era más mi miedo no deje de hacer una sonrisa altanera, mientras sus ojos de un dorado magníficos se posaban en mí, tratando de ver más allá de los míos. Su aroma era como caoba aunque en realidad me sorprendía el hecho de que tuviera un aroma particular — ¿Dije algo que te molestara?

Escuché como gruñó y se volvió a girar, jalándome. Desdibujé mi sonrisa, no era un lugar que conociera y eso me molestaba había ido a infinidad de lugares y este no era remotamente algo que conociera, además que el sólo hecho de hablar sola también me ponía ansiosa, me hubiese gustado que al menos me gritara o se molestara al menos sabía que no sería tan aburrido aunque cabía la posibilidad de que fuese mudo.

— ¿No piensas descansar? —Le grité, me hubiese gustado jalarle la soga y correr pero sería inútil podría matarme. Miré el cielo y maldije, ojalá hubiese luna llena y así las cosas serían diferentes, aunque tendría que ser paciente.

No hubo mucho y llegamos a una cueva rústica y húmeda. Sonreí, lo único bueno de Hamma es que me había enseñado que no necesariamente tenía que tener agua de una cantimplora o un río, estaba en todas partes. Caí de sentón cuando me empujó, lo miré con cara de pocos amigos — ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

Pero no dijo nada, podía ver el brillo de sus espadas, a la luz de la noche, mantuvo el agarre de la cuerda con presión, sacó un vendaje. Y se acercó a mí, no pude evitar retorcerme como un gusano, no quería que me quitara la visión, me aterraba. Me miró por un instante, sopesando las cosas, sus ojos me hipnotizaban, después me agarró con tal fuerza que no me pude mover, su cuerpo estaba descansando en el mío, con una rapidez absoluta me vendó los ojos — Te detesto — le susurré en donde creí que era su oreja.

Me empecé a sentir nerviosa, porque cuando había oscuridad recordaba a mamá y no quería hacerlo, no quería mostrarme débil y menos ante él. Agudicé el sonido del oído pude escuchar como caminaba, de un lado a otro — Harás un hoyo a la maldita cueva.

Se detuvo y sonreí con tranquilidad, al menos esperaba poder hablar de esta forma y no volverme loca en el intento, escuché como se acercaba a mí, aunque no lo veía lo sentía, no sé de dónde trató de darme algo en la boca que me rehusé, escuché como gruñía y lo que sea que haya sido lo aventaba, sonreí — ¿Estaremos así toda la noche? — Me jacté.

Pero sabía en el fondo de mí ser que no sería así, mi supervivencia clamaba que no cerrara los ojos pero estaba cansada demasiado como para no prestarle atención a mi cuerpo, maldije por esa debilidad pero rogaba que no me hiciera nada malo… aún.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

— ¡Es el Espíritu Azul! — Escuché como una voz cargada y masculina gritaba haciendo eco por la cueva, sentía que mis manos temblaban no podía saber por dónde venían, parecía que venía de todos lados.

¿Acaso había amanecido? ¿Tan rápido? Sentí como alguien tomaba mi mano, me retorcí ¡Que alguien me quitara el vendaje! Pero en seguida me detuve, sabía que quien me había agarrado la mano era el espíritu podía olerlo, no hizo nada para tratar de quitarme el vendaje tropecé varias veces en mi intento de correr del lugar.

Escuchaba demasiados pasos — ¡Tendremos que tener la recompensa! — Escuchaba decir a otro.

Tenía miedo, y quería suponer que era porque no veía absolutamente nada, supuse que la causa que los escuchaba tan cerca era por mi culpa, era demasiado lenta ¿pero quién no lo sería siendo vendada de los ojos?

— ¡Está con la maestra agua! ¡Los traidores! — Gritaron.

Sentí como había sido levantada ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Estaba siendo cargada, en sus brazos, quería patearlo y salir corriendo era mi oportunidad y no lo hice, no pude, sólo había confiado en que me salvara al menos por esa vez, sentía calor afuera y supuse que había amanecido y que probablemente estuviésemos lejos de ellos, o eso esperaba. Me depositó con gentileza en el pasto y me quitó el vendaje.

Tenía razón ya era de día, o al parecer tarde, y mi estómago gruñó en el lugar, pero eso no quitaba nada, estaba furiosa — ¡Pudieron habernos matado! ¿Qué no piensas? Si me hubieses quitado la venda… — di un pisotón fuerte y miré abajo, sabiendo que aún tenía la soga en las manos y me volví a sentir inútil aunque no se lo iba a dejar saber… jamás — Sabes de antemano que tengo poderes lo sabes y prefieres que muramos de esa forma tan… ¿si eres guerrero? — Sus ojos dorados brillaron de una forma diferente como si bailaran como si un fuego dentro de él empezara a quemarse pero no hizo nada, sabía que estaba molesto pero no dijo nada, en cambio giró sobre sus talones y con la cuerda comenzó a jalarme con fuerza — ¡Me lastimas tonto!

Pero no hizo nada, me jaló más duro, casi me iba caer, ¿con que quizás era una manera de hacerme molestar? No lo iba a permitir que me hiciera sentir de esa manera, caminé más rápido.

No supe cuánto tiempo llevábamos así, puesto que mis pies me dolían terriblemente y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, llegamos a un río, y tuvo lo osadía de verme y amarrar la soga a un tronco, cretino… Lo vi cazar los peces, como del también lo vi encender una fogata con pocos arbustos secos que quedaban, verlo cocinar de esa manera tan primitiva me dejó anonadada y yo pensaba que nosotros éramos demasiado primitivos para cocinar.

Cuando la comida estuvo caliente, con tranquilidad agarró la cuerda y la desató del tronco, jalándome nuevamente, me preocupaba que mis amigos no vinieran por mí… miré al cielo había Luna llena y pensé en Aang, me acercó un plato y agarró con un palillo el pescado, me sentí nerviosa ¿trataba de darme en la boca? — ¡No soy tu maldita mascota!

Sólo vi el brillo de sus ojos diferente esta vez, con diversión… maldito, gruñí no podía evitarlo tenía hambre y empecé a comerlo, me había dado agua en la boca, parecía todo tan íntimo si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba como su rehén, tampoco sabía que tanto iba a estar así — ¿Eres mudo? No me lo creo — le dije con sorna.

Él me miró, sus ojos brincaban y eso me permitió sonreír con franqueza — No sé qué conseguirás con todo esto pero no lo tendrás, así es la vida — fruncí las cejas — La gente nunca obtiene lo que quiere de alguna manera — me dio más agua y de repente me acordé de Zuko, me empecé a burlar de él, aunque él no supiera de quién me reía — ¿Quieres saber el motivo de mi risa? — Él asintió — Verás me resulta estúpido que alguien se vuelva bueno.

No dijo nada como era de esperarse pero si me prestó atención ¿será bueno él? — Una vez traté de… pensé que aquella persona era buena ¿sabes? — Bajé la vista y miré al agua — Inclusive me dieron un agua mágica muy especial, pensé que lo curaría de esa forma, por supuesto que fui muy estúpida y agradecí después no haberlo utilizado con imprudencia, la utilicé en Aang — encogí de hombros como no dándole importancia — Y aquí viene lo gracioso — solté una risa burlona aunque para nada era lo que quería transmitir — ¡Resulta que esa persona que nos causó tanto dolor quiere ser nuestro amigo! — Alcé la vista y lo que pude ver en sus ojos no lo pude describir había cierta turbación entre molestia, rencor, tristeza — La gente no cambia… — y de alguna manera que no pude contener me sinceré — ¿Cómo es posible que alguien que haya causado tanto dolor se pueda redimir de la nada?

Quise llorar tenía un nudo, pero lo aguante con todo el dolor, odiaba la Nación del Fuego, odiaba a Zuko por quitarme a mi mamá y me odiaba a mí misma por no haber podido hacer nada, era muy deprimente la situación, sentí sus manos calidad acariciarme ¿ahora le tenía compasión a ese Espíritu Azul? No pude evitar soltar un bufido, sentía que sus manos me volvían a poner la venda en los ojos — Me pregunto si podrás obtener lo que quieres…

Sentí que comenzábamos a caminar hasta un tronco y se recargó allí al lado del fuego, ¿cuánto tiempo estaría así? Empecé a dormitar nuevamente, cuando de nuevo escuché los gritos de aquellas personas que nos habían alcanzado ¿cómo era posible eso? Me levanté enseguida aunque tropecé con la cuerda, y caí de sentón — ¡No te atrevas a dejarme de nuevo sin vista! — Rugí molesta, pero él posó su mano en mi boca.

Pero escuché que no había muchas pisadas como hace unas horas, eran más, muchísimo más y esta vez si me espanté, ¿podríamos escapar? Escuché como sacaba sus espadas…

— Veo que no fue difícil hallarlos — escuché la risa de alguien.

— ¡No te atrevas! — Grité aunque la voz sonó demasiado aguda.

Escuchaba como gruñía por el esfuerzo pero a mí no me pasaba absolutamente nada en momento…

— ¿Crees poder aguantar más tiempo? — El hombre de voz ronca se burló de él.

¿Por qué no me quitaba la venda? Traté de jalármela con mis manos pero estaba tan apretada que apenas si alcanzaba a jalarla unos centímetros, estaba desesperada podríamos morir, y ni siquiera podría saber quiénes eran, no supe en qué momento sentí el jalón de alguien en mi brazo me retorcí, pataleé pero me tranquilicé al olerlo, con una rapidez me quitó el vendaje y me dejó en el piso para seguir luchando y finalmente vi con mucha claridad.

Eran diez personas y todos ellos eran soldados de la Nación del Fuego, y pude ver que apenas podía con ellos, pude haber escapado, pero no lo hice, tampoco lo quise ayudar, no era mi deber hacerlo, me había secuestrado a primera instancia y algo de él se me hacía vagamente familiar y no sabía qué era.

Aunque no era tampoco de las personas que dejaban a la suerte a los demás, quería quedarme y al mismo tiempo dejarlo. Cerré los ojos y aunque con las manos atadas opté por irme quizás podría ser la última vez que pudiese huir. Di la media vuelta y sentí la brisa en el aire y como algunos mechones efímeros se habían roto y me quedé estática por unos segundos, di la vuelta y vi la escena.

El Espíritu Azul estaba en el suelo con uno de las espadas en su mano, me había salvado… y yo pensaba abandonarlo. Traté de quitarme esas sogas pero estaban demasiado justas. Me retorcí cuanto pude desesperada para que estas se cayeran de alguna forma, todo me parecía tan lento y rápido al mismo tiempo, tantos hombres atacándolo sólo para protegerme… Mordí las cuerdas pero había sido inútil, finalmente una de las espadas gemelas de mi ayudante salió volando y tuve la oportunidad de ir tras ella para quitarme las sogas.

— ¡Imbéciles, es maestra agua control! ¡Atrápenla! — Rugió uno a lo que supuse que era su amo.

— Sólo es una maestra agua nosotros somos más — gritó uno entre molesto y socarrón.

Pero a mí no me había molestado en lo absoluto, mi prioridad había sido la espada y cuando llegué a este y me quité con toda la facilidad las cuerdas, me sentí poderosa, como si la luna me llenara con todo su poder y no pude evitar reírme ante lo macabro del lugar.

— ¡Estás loca! Y morirás junto al traidor — ni vi quién me gritó, sólo vi como el Espíritu Azul le ponían el arma en su cuello, y había sido por mi culpa pero… todo estaba a punto de cambiar.

— ¿Lo crees? — Sonreí de medio lado, agradecía al menos que estaba el lago y en seguida comencé a manipularlo, enseguida hice un pulpo de agua — Yo veo cosas totalmente diferentes.

— ¡Atrápenla! — Lo escuché gritar pero me resultaba divertido como uno por uno, eran aventados hacía los árboles sin compasión, no eran nada, simple mercenarios sin poderes que se creían superiores a un líder totalmente inepto — ¿Te crees astuta? — Había sido fácil verlos derrotados, me estaba volviendo más fuerte lo pude sentir como del también la luna estaba de mi lado y también lo agradecía, no sé cómo había hecho de agarrar al Espíritu de Azul que de alguna manera lo ató — ¿Qué pasará cuándo peleas con un maestro de fuego real? — Vi como el Espíritu Azul fue aventado duramente en el pasto, sin embargo podía ver las situación — Ve como mato a esta campesina…

Respiré con tranquilidad, bajando mi pulpo de agua, bajando mi vista pensando y tranquilizando mi respiración, mi poder fluía de eso, de las respiraciones y concentraciones, después alcé la vista y lo miré con diversión — Eres demasiado tonto al no saber cuándo atacar a una maestra agua.

Él en cambio rió — ¿No necesitarás tu agua, pequeña?

Yo sonreí, odiaba hacerlo pero no había otra forma, en cambio él pareció sopesando la situación y le pareció divertido hacer una bola de fuego en dirección al mi secuestrador — Eres muy tonta e inexperta, nunca hubieses deshecho tu pulpo de agua, inclusive aunque fueras muy rápida no podrás evitar el destino cruel de tu traidor amigo.

Sonreí de lado — No hay necesidad de eso para lo que pienso a hacer — no pude evitar echar una risa divertida — A una maestra agua en su plenitud.

Respiré con tranquilidad, y finalmente empecé a moverme, sintiendo un agua diferente, escuchando como el agua se movía, aunque corregí mi pensamiento rápidamente, sentí como la sangre bailaba entre mis movimientos, vi de reojo al Espíritu y abrió los ojos como platos no pude evitar sentirme emocionada y después miré al maestro fuego con su bola de fuego, su mano estaba en u cara, con cara de pavor — Me pregunto quién será la tonta…

El hombre me miró con cara espantada, mientras sentía como se había convertido en mi títere. Yo lo manipulaba y estaba vez no me sentía triste ni mal, me sentía poderosa y enojada. Tiré su bola de fuego al cielo, y lo movía de tal manera que cayera duramente en el piso para noquearlo. Cuando todo eso había acabado, los pocos que quedaban en el lugar salieron corriendo, sabían que al menos por hoy era poderosa, fui en seguida a socorrer al Espíritu, no pude evitar su cara, o al menos sus ojos de estupefacción, como si me quisiera decir algo pero no podía o no debía. Y de repente me sentía vulnerable — El rehén ayudando al secuestrador — le dije riendo.

En cambio él se me quedó mirando anonadado, miré como sus pupilas doradas bailaban de un lado a otro y no pude evitar sentirme atraída por ese par de ojos. En cambio él sacó otra venda más, maldije ¿de dónde sacaba tantas cosas? — ¿No me vas a dejar ir, eh?

Era natural, no me contestó, pero no puse resistencia no era malo a pesar de todo, me había salvado y eso había contado, tampoco me puso una cuerda en las manos, no supe si porque ya no tenía sogas o porque le parecía mejor de esa manera y empezamos a caminar suponía que lejos del lugar de nuevo — ¿Sabes? La gente se puede acoplar a la circunstancias — le dije haciendo algún tipo de comunicación aunque sabía que no me contestaría, el silencio me volvería loca — Aunque no creo que la gente se vuelva buena, no sé… es confuso verte allá me hace pensar en cosas.

Sentí como me acarició la mano y me ruboricé completamente era ese chico una especie de Jet, sólo que no era él, mi secuestrador era más enigmático y eso me agradó — Pero a los de la Nación del Fuego no se les puede perdonar nada, están maldecido de alguna forma y así será, mírate… no sé qué hiciste pero eres buscado por ellos y si eres buscado por ellos es porque eres bueno — sonreí.

De repente sentí cómo había parado, y por un momento me espanté y agudicé el oído pero sólo estábamos él y yo, no entendí por qué pero mí corazón se aceleró con una fuerza titánica — ¿Qué pasa? — Sentí sus manos posándose en mi cintura y me sentí nerviosa — ¿Estás bien?

Lo único que pude sentir fue cómo me había agarrado de mis manos y empecé a tocarlo, en su espalda, una espalda joven y atlética me ruboricé en seguida me había incitado de alguna manera a tocarle su cuerpo y no comprendía del todo ese fin, tan siquiera si me hablara… o escribiera…

Me desató la venda y me hizo que lo mirará a los ojos, y pude comprender que a veces no había necesidad de palabras escritas ni dichas. Lucía arrepentido, sus ojos dorados estaban expectantes — Soy una curadora — le afirmé.

Y asintió, quería que lo curara ¿por qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Exactamente que quería de mí? Pero no me atreví a preguntarle, sabía que se quedarían en preguntas y no habría respuestas, me vendó con una rapidez absoluta y escuché como algo –lo que supuse que era su máscara– caía. Me atreví a subir mis manos más allá tocarle el rostro y pensar que si lo hacía así podría reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, toqué su barbilla y su cabello largo lacio y sedoso, una boca fina y carnosa, subí más arriba pero una de mis manos la bajó, él gruñó y me sentí un poco contrariada peor no le presté atención, seguí tocando la mitad de su cara, su nariz pequeña y afilada, sus cejas, sus ojos, esos malditos ojos dorados. Sus rasgos eran tan masculinos tan… no sé.

Sentí como me apretaba más entre sus brazos, y gemí de emoción, de molestia, mis cabellos largos bailaban podía olerlos, a ambos… sentía su mano caliente entre mi espalda desnuda, y sólo por un momento agredí estar vestida como alguna campesina de la Nación del Fuego.

Sentí su aliento chocando entre mis mejillas y como su boca atrapó la mía sin preguntar, no me moví, había sido sorpresivo, pero tampoco me importó, ¿estaría engañando a Aang? ¿No sería malo hacerlo una vez, verdad? No había pasado nada cuando estaba en brazos de Jet aquél día y no sentía remordimientos por ello, además que Aang y yo no éramos nada por el momento sólo una promesa de un posible futuro, así que me dejé llevar-

Éramos torpes, pero no me importó, su lengua chocó contra mis labios, mordisqueándolos, endulzándome con su fragancia natural, sentía una sensación extraña entre mis piernas, tocó mi mejilla y sentí su mano ardiente, la otra acariciaba con tranquilidad mi espalda y no pude evitar gemir, no pude evitar apoyarme entre sus anchos y atléticos músculos. Acarició mis cabellos y yo lo hice con los suyos, terminamos de besarnos y no pudo evitar darme un beso en la nariz. No le dije nada, ¿qué le iba a decir con claridad? Ni yo sabía qué decir con toda esa bomba de deseos nublando mi juicio. Me agarró de la mano, y me ayudó a sentarme y de alguna manera me quedé dormida en su pecho caliente… y me acordé que él se sentía como los maestros fuegos siempre con un calor inexplicable que bullía sólo en los maestros pero en él se sentía diferente, se sentía tranquilo…

— ¡Katara! —Escuché la voz de Sokka a lo lejos lo cual me hizo levantarme de improvisto — ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hermana, te estuvimos buscando!

Me sentía surrealista con la situación, como si aquello había sido más que un sueño la venda había desaparecido, pero sentía mi cuerpo caliente, por instinto toqué mis labios, sentía su sabor.

— Ese Espíritu Azul en verdad te fastidió ¿eh? — Escuché a Toph — Te ha quitado el habla.

Los miré a ambos, y después a Aang que me miraba con preocupación, recordé el beso y me ruboricé ligeramente. Finalmente me levanté y fruncí las cejas — No sé de qué tanto hablas Toph.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Katara? — Habló sereno.

— Sí — aunque la verdad es que había sido que no era así pero tenía que mentir, mentirles y mentirme — No sé para qué me quería el Espíritu Azul, jamás me habló, unos guardias de la Nación del Fuego nos tuvieron una emboscado pero él me salvó no sé qué quería probar o cuál era su plan — Miré a Aang que pensaba la situación cómo si el supiera de antemano y quise preguntarle pero sabía que no me lo diría tenía esa corazonada.

Escuché como Sokka comenzó a hablar y miré el cielo… y sonreí divertida — Te encontraré sea como sea.

**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**,**¸¸,

Todos bebíamos divertidos, nunca me había divertido tanto me había reído hasta dolerme el estómago, el sentirme en paz, en haber besado a Aang y sentir que eso era lo correcto. Zuko era el Señor de Fuego y Ozai estaba encarcelado donde tenía que estar. Pedí una excusa mientras iba al tocador.

Caminé entre el hermoso Castillo, aunque no pude evitar ver que al final estarían los cuartos de Zuko, nunca había estado en un castillo antes salvo la de la Tribu Agua del Polo Sur, no pude evitar el no meterme y escabullirme como si fuese una ladronzuela, la cama eran majestuosa, y sonreí de lado con nostalgia, cuando giré mi vista no pude evitar sentir una oleada de pánico y de emoción era como si algo me noquera a la realidad, al ver esa máscara… al ver esos colmillos blancos siempre como si se estuviese burlando y entones me sentí tonta.

¿Cómo no le había comprendido? ¿Cómo es que mi mente nunca conectó al Espíritu Azul con Zuko? Me sentí mareada que no pude evitar sentarme en la cama, había besado a Zuko aquél día, y de repente me sentí un poco mal, quizás él me había olvidado al menos de esa forma, tenía a Mai ahora a su lado, me sentí mal por haber pensando que esconder esa memoria de mi cabeza todo estaría como antes, pero nada sería como antes.

Y finalmente comprendí por qué me había besado, quería que lo curara, quería que lo perdonara, quería llevarme lejos y privada de mis poderes para confiar en él, como cuando me llevó a hacer la venganza ¿qué habría sentido él? Regresé al lugar, olvidándome por completo que iba ir al tocador me senté al lado de Aang viendo a Zuko con recelo y al mismo tiempo intensamente, vi como me miraba pero cambió la dirección de su vista, no estaba Mai a su lado porque aún no era formalmente su prometida.

— Y tengo el honor de tener a unos héroes conmigo — su voz pacifica y varonil penetró en mis oídos, y me seguí preguntando aún ¿cómo es que no lo había notado? La mirada jamás mentía — Y sería un placer que me acompañaran a comer a mi lado.

Todos aplaudieron, menos yo, me sentía tonta ahora.

— ¿Comeremos más allá? — Escuché decir a Sokka y todos rompieron en carcajadas.

— Será un placer, Señor del Fuego Zuko — expresó Aang con solemnidad.

Los tres caminamos hasta el lugar, estaba en la parte alta y principal de la comida. Aang se sentó del lado derecho de Zuko, quería alejarme lo más posible de él peor no pude cuando Sokka se hubo sentado al lado de Aang supuse que porque allí había más comida que de mi lado. No tuve más remedio que sentarme del lado izquierdo, Zuko me miró con eso ojos dorados, me perdí en ellos y me frustré ¿cómo no lo había notado antes?

— Disfruten la… — miró a Sokka comiendo ya.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo un poco exaltado, y todos volvieron a reírse, y se serenó nuevamente.

— Que la comida esté arriba de sus expectativas.

Me quedé mirando a todos, pero mi vista se centró en Mai que miraba con aburrida devoción a Zuko y no pude culparla. Bajé la vista y empecé a sorber la sopa, quería largarme de allí pero no podía hacerlo tenía que esperar más. Zuko hablaba cándidamente con Aang, me mordí el labio — Ya sé que eres el Espíritu Azul — le susurré y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa ¿de dónde había sacado tanta verborrea?

Vi como se tensó, dijo unas palabras y se giró bruscamente a mirarme, nadie sería igual y no sabía si era bueno o malo, porque me percaté que aún seguía queriéndolo, se había vuelto una droga, pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver. Que se había quedado en eso y que mi vida seguiría al lado de Aang porque amaba a Aang pero saber que él estaba cerca de mí, que podía palparlo, que su aroma a caoba me pegaba de lleno me di cuenta que no había sido pasajero y que también lo quería, quería a ambos en mi vida ¿qué clase de persona malvada me había convertido?

Sus ojos dorados estaban expectantes en mí, como aquella vez, después me sonrió —Mi curadora Katara de la Tribu Agua — podría jurar que me iba a besar pero no lo hizo me dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla y lo lamenté, aunque tampoco podía hacer mucho — Las personas se acoplan y me he acoplado a algo surrealista, me he acoplado a ti — abrí los ojos como platos, mirando de reojo a Mei que no lucía ni molesta, ni triste, mantenía esa mirada inexplicable de aburrimiento. Besó mi mano y se giró para charlar con Aang ¿qué significaba esto? Sentí que su mano aún seguía estando en mi mano acariciándola debajo de la mesa para que nadie más lo notara y descubrí que él también me quería, había sido cazada por él.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! C:<p>

No sean malas, es mi primer Zutara, siempre quise escribir algo de ellos, pero es tan difícil, a mí me resulta difícil porque adoro al Katang y al Zutara, me gusta la pareja de ella con Aang están lindo eso, pero jamás me imaginé a Zuko con Mei, al menos lo hubiesen dejado con Ty Lee XD y siempre quise hacer un short fic de un triángulo amoroso bien hecho, he leído varios Zutaras en inglés y no me gusta cómo ponen a Katara, a veces la ponen tan mansa y otras veces ambos se enamoran muy rápido.

Sé que en el mío todo es rápido porque es un Oneshot jajaja pero ellos no se enamoran se atraen que es diferente, creo que la gente olvida que Katara le gusta mucho Aang y me molesta que lo desaparezcan de la nada esos sentimientos, la relación del Zutara si es más un Post Libro 3 debe de ser tranquila y no tan fantasiosa, y además no sé siempre quise leer un triángulo amoroso jamás me he topado con uno ¡si alguien sabe me avisa! Ojalá pudiese hacer un triángulo amoroso pero no sabría hacerlo muy bien que digamos.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado si por mí fuera hubiese escrito un lemmon de ellos dos XD pero ya sería muy OoC a menos que esto lo convirtiese en short fic quién sabe.

Espero que me digan **que es lo que piensan respecto a la historia**

**¡NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!**

29 de febrero de 2O12

●๋•Ashαмєd●๋•


End file.
